soturifandomcom-20200213-history
Aetheria Casitate
Augustus, The Blade master. Personality Augustus is a well-mannered Man, He is also highly educated, and also well versed in the art of war, Medicine, and also Magic. He is kind, caring, and does not like to hurt, but does not care if the Offender comes in contact with a child, or someone that they cannot protect themselves. He thinks of His self as a protector of the weak. He is also a avid caretaker. He also bears the mark of the guardian given by His mother before He died. However, Augustus was not right for some reason, His Soul was not right, not corrupt, But not just...Right. When he was passing through the forrest of a small town, known for having a bear issue, he found a dying kitsune and He had rescued him. He bandaged her and taken her to a small village not to far away from the town, he met the medicine man, and he had transfered her mind and soul into him, allowing for him to transform into her form, and she can take over as if she was never hurt. However, After a long while, they talked and got to know each outher, and she was known as Ookanta. She was able to help him learn and to control Unlimited bladeworks to control and consume him. (This is Where His story begins.) To this day, He lives with the Solturi Family as a Royal guard. Bio Please see -Personality-. Abilities (COMING SOON TO THIS BLOG NEAR YOU! :3) Immunities: Augustus is Immune to Mind control, and anything that forces His to do anything against His will. This is going against Unlimited blade works that is controlled by Ea, the creator of humanity, and the creator of unlimited blade works. Projection: The reality Marble allows Augustus to Project ANY ''' of the swords that He has seen, including the ones used by the characters in this Roleplay. He is not limited as to how many are summoned, and or projected, but it does wear on His over time because of mana-usage. Weapon focus: Augustus is able to use long swords, Shortswords, Scythes, and Spears of any size. Memorize: When Augustus sees a bladed weapon that matches what He can use, He can copy it. and add it to His inventory. Inventory size is left to the admin's descression. Weapon '''Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords What it is that through a chant, Augustus can and is able to project Blades of any type He sees as long as it is a Bladed Weapon, Not mattering if it is a Legendary or not. And, with this Reality Marble He also has a fighting chance with anyone that He fights, regardless if it is a god or not. In a scene, Unlimited Blade works Is the Ultimate Equalizer. However, He cannot use anything above Gunpowder level weapon technology. But, He is ratHis Keen with a bow. This is the Description of the image of a starry sky, with three moons in a triangle formation. Once the incantations have been completed, a silver light shines in the area, adipting to the light. In the light of day, a shimmer, Within darkness however, Moonlight. Some of the weapons that He will be using will be listed down below and with links so the PC/Admin can verify the abilities. His Chant, I am the bone of my sword '' ''Steel is my body and fire is my blood '' I have created over a thousand blades ''I have Won Many battles, but lost them all. '' ''Lived through hell, waiting for it to end. I wish i can stop fighting, but i can't, Give me strength to end my suffering, unlimited blade works!